Shadows in the Sky
by HippieChickEmma
Summary: What if Mikasa Ackerman and Jean Kirschtein became a legit couple? Find out in this story. (Minor swearing)
1. A good start

Mikasa held her head in hands, sitting at her table in her four room house, crying. She was all alone, and she was crying about the memories stuck her head from when she was a little girl. The memories of watching her parents slaughtered infront of her, two of the men who killed her parents and kidnapped her were stabbed by Eren when Eren and Mikasa were about seven, the memories of how she had to kill one, the memory of Eren's mother being eaten infront of them, all those terrible memories had come back like a flood. A knock on the door sounded, but Mikasa ignored it, she felt to badly to think. The door opened slowly. "Hello? Mikasa? Are you home?" the voice was Jean's. Jean could hear her crying from in her kitchen/dining room. Jean closed the door behind him and walked over to her. He leaned down infront of her, pulled her hands from her eyes, and hugged back as she threw her arms around him. Mikasa let it all out and Jean sat with her. "Mikasa, Mikasa, you need to calm down." Jean tried to calm her. He put a hand on her head. After a while Mikasa sat up, let go, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Thanks Jean." she murmured. "Yeah, any time." Jean stood infront of where she sat. "Not to be rude, but why would you stop over at my house?" she asked. "I wanted to tell you that we have a week off starting tomorrow, this is new." he informed. "Thank you for telling me." Mikasa stood up, she was only shoulder height to Jean. He straightened out the collar of her shirt and her scarf. Jean straightened out the rinkles of her shoulders and arms. "You look nice today." he complimented. "Thank you." Mikasa looked down. "Don't you get lonely here?" Jean asked. It was true, Mikasa did live alone. "Yeah, sometimes." she answered. They stood in silence for a while. "Say, uhh, it's beautiful out." Jean tried to start a conversation. "Yeah." Mikasa looked behind her shoulder at the window, then looked back into Jean's eyes. "So, there's a farmer's market today, would you like to go?" Jean asked. "Sure." Jean was relieved she said yes. Mikasa went to her room to grab her back-pack she used when she went shopping, it was nice for carrying stuff. Mikasa put her wallet in the bag and grabbed her burgandy jacket from the closet. Mikasa came out of her room and put her jacket on. Jean stopped her at her bedroom door and straightened the front of the jacket. "Do you want to stop and get dinner after?" he asked. "Why not." Mikasa swung her back-pack over her shoulder and walked out her door with Jean. When they got to the out doors farmer's market, there was food, animals, clothing, anything really. Mikasa and Jean bumped into Eren as they walked. "Say horse-face, may I talk to my sister quickly?" he asked. "Sure." Jean answered. Eren grabbed Mikasa's arm and quickly pulled her off to the side. "Jean is a horse! You cannot date a horse! There are beastiality laws for this!" he told her. "Eren, calm your tits. All that's going to happen is we're going to shop for a while, then have dinner. That's all." Eren tipped his head to one side, "Are you sure? Nobody's going to sleep with nobody?" he asked, making sure. "You're to protective." Mikasa muttered. Eren shook his head, "Just making sure." Mikasa sighed. "Thanks for looking out for me though." she gave him a hug and walked back over to Jean. "Have a good day!" she yelled over her shoulder to Eren. Eren waved, "You too!" Jean reached for Mikasa's hand and held onto it as they walked. From the whole shopping expedition, Mikasa had only bought a new dress and a pair of combat boots. She folded the dress and put the dress and boots in her bag as they walked over to where they were going out to eat at. Mikasa and Jean sat across from eachother at a booth. "I had fun today." Jean told her smiling. "So did I." Mikasa answered. The waitress came over. "Coffee?" she asked. "Please." Mikasa answered. The waitress turned to Jean. "Yes please." he told her. The waitress walked off and under the table Jean held Mikasa's hands. Mikasa smiled and so did Jean. When Jean let go she did too. "So, uhh, do you like it here?" Jean asked. "Never really go out to eat." Mikasa answered. Jean began a series of questions and she answered each one:  
"Do you ever think I could catch you sitting on my lap?"  
"Most likely not."  
"How about sleeping together?"  
"No."  
"With your clothes on?"  
"Probably not."  
"Can I touch you, with your clothes on?"  
"Nope."  
"Above the waist only?"  
"No."  
"Ever think we could sleep in the same bed together, not doing anything?"  
"Most likely going to happen."  
"Tonight?"  
"Sure."  
"My place or your place?"  
"My place."  
"Can I play with your hair?"  
"Why not."  
"Can I just casually sneek a peek down your shirt whenever you bend over to get something?"  
"I guess that's fair." Jean smiled to the answer and pushed her spoon off the table, "Better go get that." Mikasa shook her head and smiled, "Nah. I'm all set." Jean smiled, "I forgot how smart you are." Jean picked up the spoon and the waitress came back with their coffee. "Can I get you guys something to eat?" she asked. "Small salad please." Mikasa answered. "Me too." the waitress looked at Jean, "You sure about that big guy?" Jean looked down at the table, "No ma'am." Mikasa smiled. "Well what will it be then?" the waitress asked him. "Chicken wings please." the waitress nodded and walked away. "Smooth one horse-face." someone muttered, standing at the table. Mikasa and Jean looked up to see Eren. "Eren! What the hell?!" Mikasa asked. "Calm down, just here with Annie." he motioned his head to a booth where Annie sat, waiting for him. "With Annie, Annie Leonhardt?!" Mikasa asked. "Yeah, and she's going to be staying over at my place for the week, since the whole military is off." Mikasa looked up once more at Eren. "She's an asshole." Mikasa told him through gritted teeth. Eren rolled his eyes and went to sit with Annie and began talking with her. "Ugh." Mikasa muttered.  
Mikasa sat on her couch when they got back to her house after shopping, dinner, and Jean stopping at his house to get some clothes. Jean sat next to her. "Well, today went alright." he said, putting an arm around her. "Yeah." it was pitch black out the window, it was night already. "You tired?" Mikasa asked Jean, yawning. "Hell yeah." Jean answered. "Stay here, I'm gonna get changed." Jean nodded she left. Mikasa got a tank-top and her navy blue PJ pants on. "Wow, I'm surprised you took off that scarf." Jean murmured. "I get to warm with it on." she answered. "I thought you were tired." Mikasa told him smiling. Jean nodded and followed her into her room. She layed on her left side on the right side of her bed, staring at the wall like normal. She pulled her blankets up more to her waist and had an arm under her pillow. Jean layed next to her. "I love you Mikasa." Jean murmured to her. "I love you too Jean." she answered. Jean sat up a bit and put a hand on Mikasa's waist and one on her head. He gently pressed down on her head, exposing her neck. He kissed her on the neck. "Sorry, just had to." Mikasa smiled, "I'll make an exception." Jean kissed her neck again and layed back dow. He kept a hand on her waist and put one arm under his pillow and fell asleep. 


	2. Interesting Night

Mikasa woke up in Jean's arms. She snuggled herself closer since she was cold and closed her eyes. Mikasa rolled to her other side."Good morning." Jean murmured, waking up. "Morning." she greeted back, sitting up. "Last night was," Mikasa tried to find the word that fitted the night. "Interesting?" Jean ended the sentence for her. "Yeah." she agreed. They sat in silence for a while. "So, are you going to stay the week?" Mikasa finally spoke up. "Why not." Jean answered. They got up and Mikasa made the bed. "So, what do you normally eat in the morning?" Mikasa asked when she was done. She led Jean over to the kitchen/dining room. "I just normally lightly snack throughout the day, okay I heavily snack." Mikasa grabbed herself a slice of bread and put peanut butter on it. "Well, whatever you find, you're welcome to it. It's a fend-for-yourself-deal at my house." Mikasa started eating. "Thanks." Jean told her, looking out the window. When she got done she went to her room to try on her new dress. When she got it on she looked in a mirror. 'Fits.' she thought. Mikasa decided she wear it for the the day as she began to straighten out the bottom, it was burgandy with a white apron, white long sleeves, the bottom came down to her ankles, and it was really cute. 'I think I look particularally cute today.' She began to brush out her hair and put her scarf back on. When she came out of her room Jean was sitting on the couch. "That makes you look really cute." Jean told her. "Thank you." Jean got up. "Turn around a little." he told her. She spun around once. "Are you going to wear your boots with that?" he asked. Mikasa nodded. "It'll look nice." he told her. She smiled. "You, uhh, what do you want to do?" Jean asked. Mikasa thought about it a little. "I don't know. What do you like to do?" Jean had a guilty look in his eyes, "I normally throw eggs at the windows of your brother's house on my free time." Jean scratched the back of his head. Mikasa gave him a glare, "Let's not do that." Jean nodded fearfully, "Agreed." Jean put a arm around Mikasa's waist and put a hand on her upper back, and tilted her back. "I think you're really cute." he murmured. "I-uhh," Mikasa pushed some hair out of her face and Jean took a chance by giving her a kiss. Her eyes were wide and she blushed. When he stood back straight he let her go. "I'm sorry, got tempted." Mikasa smiled and looked at the floor and asked:  
"Enjoy yourself?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good because I did too." Jean tipped her back again, "Well then here you go." Jean gave her another kiss. 


End file.
